


Una, otra y otra vez

by TheSpaceisPink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ciclo sin fin, Habrá varios cameos, Universos alternativos, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceisPink/pseuds/TheSpaceisPink
Summary: Michael Y Adam se encuentran una y otra vez.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"¿Cuántas veces crees que tendrá que doler?" murmura Michael.

Su rostro está bañado en sudor, al igual que su abdomen de sangre. Trata de centrar su atención en las estrellas sobre ellos, todavía no puede entender cómo una ilusión se puede sentir real, verdadera, incluso cuando todo señala que no es nada, que jamás será algo.

"No lo sé" responde Adam abrazando con más fuerza al cuerpo de Michael.

Han estado tantos años atrapados en la jaula, sus mentes han sido víctimas de diversas bromas, la esperanza se escapa lentamente, ¿cómo es que todavía continúan?

"Pero tal vez exista alguna salida, no sé, quizá pronto habrá un final, un escape".

Michael aprecia las palabras de Adam y las atesora con cariño.

¿Hubo alguna vez una probabilidad de caer por un humano? Porque lo ha hecho, incluso si no debió ocurrir, le gusta creer que logró escapar de sus cadenas y armar su propio camino.

Dios le repitió muchas veces que los humanos no debían relacionarse con ellos, que entrarían en un trance y se embelesarían con su belleza, de está forma quedarían atrapados en una broma cruel, un laberinto de lamentos y depresión. Algo que los destruiría sin fin.

Él confió en cada una de las palabras de su padre, hasta que eso no fue suficiente y, acompañado de Lucifer, visitó a dichas criaturas.

Los lamentos jamás llegaron, solo sonrisas sinceras y el sentimiento de felicidad, no importó cuántos de sus hermanos afirmaron que estaba obligando a Adam, no se dejó manipular, ¿cómo podría ser eso cierto? Su padre debió haberse equivocado, porque por primera vez él se sentía completo.

Y una vez que Lucifer fue asesinado por amar tanto a Sam Winchester, Michael estuvo seguro de su postura, sus propias ideas.

Él y Adam eran reales, juntos, y eso solo se demostró después de que Dios los enviara a la jaula como castigo por su desobediencia.

Un sufrimiento eterno del que Adam y Michael jamás podrían arrepentirse.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam corre más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que podría.

Todo es diferente, tan distinto a lo que alguna vez soñó. No hay una pared de piedras que esconda los árboles, los animales y el pasto de él. Sabe que no podrá durar por mucho tiempo, pero en verdad agradece su limitado tiempo.

Sonríe a Michael, ni siquiera siente la necesidad de lucir avergonzado, este podría ser el mejor día de su vida, porque por primera vez en 16 años, después de haber sido arrebatado de su madre y ocultado del resto del reino, Adam es capaz de ver por sí mismo lo que el mundo es en verdad. Todo lo que Michael le dijo que sería.

Cuando sus piernas no dan para más, se tira al pasto, su emoción es tanta que no duele a pesar de generar ruido.

"Gracias" murmura cuando Michael toma lugar a su lado.

"Quería que tuvieras un feliz cumpleaños".

Tal vez si no se hubiera enamorado de Michael, no le dolería tanto perderlo. Odia a su padre asignarle otro caballero, porque nadie lo verá más que como un hijo bastardo, nadie le contará cómo es el mundo y lo consolará con pequeños abrazos cariñosos cuando John y sus hermanos le recuerden quién es.

"Fue perfecto".

Duele tanto, saber que todo lo bueno que tienes se irá a la mañana siguiente, sin dejar rastros, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Trata de contener sus lágrimas, pero es imposible.


End file.
